It has been common practice to bury electronic components such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip, a capacitor, and a filter in a resin layer. In addition, it has been common practice to dispose a conductive pattern or a conductive pattern having a portion serving as an antenna on the resin layer having the buried electronic components so as to be electrically connected to the electronic components.
Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-100725, for example.